This invention relates generally to video signal processing involving superimposition of characters on an image, and more particularly, to a circuit arrangement and method for moving the superimposed characters within a picture area.
Recently, character signal generating devices, which superimpose character signals on video signals, are widely used especially in studio-use apparatus of the broadcasting field or the like so that characters are displayed in a superimposed manner on television pictures.
As one example of a use of using such a character signal generating device in combination with other electronic equipment, for instance, when it is intended to superimpose characters on images taken by a television camera so as to display the same, a character signal generating device has hitherto been built in a television camera so as to superimpose characters using such a television camera.
However, in such electronic equipment as the television camera having a conventional character generating device, it is difficult to change the displaying position of characters since there is a drawback that the change in displaying position cannot be smoothly and naturally carried out.